Brothers and Sister forever
by Saturn Fire
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. We finaly found out who the anonymous voice is. And Hiei finds out what happed. To find out your self. Well you have to read it. Please R&R. Thankyou soooo much if you do.
1. Snowy passtime

Kitty-chan: Hello everyone. I'm your host (of somewhat). To let you Know I don't own yyh, but there is going to be a character that will come in that is my own. Her name is going to be Siberian (also called other names). Well enough with this stuff last get to the story. This fic is about Yukina and Hiei growing up together of somewhat.  
  
Hiei: Hay what do you mean! Kitty-chan: Oh Hiei I forgot that you were here. Hiei: * gives an evil glare * now what about Yukina and me growing up together. Kitty-chan: Just how it sounds. Yes Yukina knows that you are her brother. Hiei: What if she reads this Kitty-chan Oh don't wary she wont read this (hehehehehehe) Hiei: You better not be laying to me. Kitty-chan: Oh I believe not (It's fun making Hiei mad)  
  
The raging goes on. Kitty-chan* whispering * Kurama is also Yukina's brother in this fic  
  
CHAPTER 1: SNOWY PASSTIME  
  
Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama are brother and sisters. They live in a nice  
cabin in middle of the forest. It often snows their and every time  
Yukina loves it. Yukina is the youngest of all three and she has blue  
here with red eyes. Hiei is the middle one he has black hair with a  
tent of blue and white. His eyes are red also, He also has another  
form threw moor powerful then his regale form. Now same with Kurama  
he has many different forms but the main two are red heir and green  
eyes. The other is Silver heir and golden eyes.  
  
Yukina: Oh wow it's beautiful cam and see brother.  
  
Kurama: Yes it is my little sister. It's snowing, now lets go in  
side.  
  
Yukina: Oh OK Kurama.  
On the way back in, their mother was posing them back outside.  
  
The Mother: Come on come back out I want to take a picture of all  
three of you. Where's you brother he's not in the tree again is he.  
  
Yukina: Hai hai Hiei is in the tree again.  
  
The Mother: Come on down here now Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Do I have to. Oh OK.  
  
Yukina and Kurama: OK we are all her now what.  
  
The Mother: OK now go over by the tree and I want all of you to smile  
that means you too Hiei.  
  
Yukina: Don't worry mom I'll get him to smile count on me. Tell me  
when your ready.  
  
The Mother: Ready!  
At that second Yukina bend down and gave him a big huge. Causing  
him to smile. Hiei cares for his sister very much.  
The Picture is with Hiei knelling down and Yukina is hugging him  
with her shin on his right shorter and Kurama on the left of him.  
  
The Mother: Aragato (thank you). I'll trashier this picture forever my  
sweet children.  
  
Yukina: Great when are you planing to develop the picture mother.  
  
The Mother: As soon as passable my little one. *Heads back inside*  
  
Hiei: How deer you do that Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Do what? (In a sweet and innocent voice)  
  
Hiei: *Glares at Yukina* I'll get you for that.  
  
Yukina: What did I do? Make you smile.  
  
Kurama: *laughing exteracly*  
  
Hiei: What are you laughing at!?  
  
Kurama: You two of cores you two are allures.  
  
Hiei: *Makes a snowball* Here Kurama try this. *Throws the snow ball*  
  
Kurama: *Dukes* (Yukina happens to be right behind him)  
  
Yukina: Hiei! How dear you do that! You too Kurama! *Secretly makes  
a snowball*  
  
Hiei and Kurama: *laughing*  
  
Yukina: Ok that's fin. *Sweet little smile* (all of the sudden a  
snowball hits Hiei right in the face) *giggling*  
  
Hiei: Oh you asking for it ant you. *Throws one at Yukina but this  
time it hit Kurama*  
So all three of them had a big huge snowball fight. After words  
they headed in side.  
  
The mother: Look at you, you three a drenched from head to tow. Now  
head up stares and change in to dry clothes. Up you go.  
All of them headed up to their room with Yukina and Kurama  
giggling and Hiei close behind them. Their mother was keeping an eye  
on them while they go. She sees a snowball in Hiei's hand, but she  
doesn't say anything. Then she gave out a silent giggle.  
  
Yukina: Well see you *heads in her room*  
  
Kurama: So is some thing up Hiei. Your been silent for a while *torn  
to Hiei*  
SMAK! A snowball right in Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama: HIEI!  
  
Yukina: *runs out of her room* What happened Kurama. *Looks at Kurama  
and started to laugh*  
  
Hiei: Hahaha I've got you!  
  
Kurama: I thought you were going to get Yukina  
  
Hiei: Ho ya that's right I was going to get here to. *evil laugh*  
  
Yukina: You better not Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Want t see.  
  
Yukina: I like to see you try. That is if you don't want to be an ice  
cub.  
  
So how did you like it? Well to let you know if you didn't read the entire review this is an AU. I hoped you like it. My friend sad it was good so I port it on. Ones I get some revues I'll port up the next chapter Please R&R. I would wily appreciate it. Thank you. 


	2. Tragety

Kitty-chan: Hello there it's me again. If you haven't noticed I change my name to Saturn Fire. I would like to say thank you so much for r&r. I'm terribly sorry for the spelling and grammar. I promise this though, this chapter and all of the rest well be better than the first. Actually what I'm best at is drawling if you want to see them you are welcome to come to my site at. . Well lets get to the story now should we.  
  
Yukina: Yes lets get to the story; let's get to the story. I love this story!  
  
Hiei: Kitty-chan!!!! You told me that Yukina is not going to read this story.  
  
Kitty-chan: Well I can't stop people from reading this story.  
  
Hiei: But you told me that she is not going to read this. So why is she in the studio with us?  
  
Kitty-chan: Now let's go to the story  
  
CHAPTER 2 TRAGETY  
  
Review: Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama's mother wanted a picture of her  
three children. After that all three of them got into a big snowball  
fight among themselves. Once they were finished they went inside and  
they were drenched from head to toe. When they were going to their  
rooms Hiei hit Kurama right in the face with a snowball. Now it has  
been two weeks since that fun day.  
  
Mother: I'm back with the pictures and the groceries.  
  
Yukina: *runs down the stars to help her mother* Hiei Kurama come on mother is home with the pictures  
  
Kurama: Okay we're coming just go on ahead.  
  
Hiei: What do you mean we're. I'm staying here.  
  
Kurama: What you don't want to see yourself actually smile. *Laughing*  
  
Hiei: *gives an evil glare*  
  
Kurama and Hiei head down the stairs.  
  
Yukina: Wow! I love this picture. Can I please have the copy of it?  
  
Mother: all right why not.  
  
Yukina: Hiei, Kurama look at this *sticks the picture right in their faces*  
  
Hiei takes a step backwards and trips over a bag of groceries on the floor. BAM! He lands right on his back. At the same time Kurama ran backwards to the wall.  
  
Kurama: *takes a deep breath* DON'T.....DO THAT... AGAIN!  
  
Yukina: What? What did I do?  
  
Hiei: You stuck the picture right in our face! Don't do that! To me any more!  
  
Yukina: *puzzled look one her face* Oh come on Hiei lighten up you are always serious.  
  
Hiei: gerrrrrrrr  
  
Kurama still against the wall panting and their mother laughing hysterically. All of the sudden she starts coughing and falls to her knees.  
  
Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama: Mother?! What's wrong?!  
  
Mother: Oh it's nothing, just need to catch my breath again that's all.  
  
Yukina: No that's not all. There is some thing wrong. *In a worried voice*  
  
Kurama: Mother how long has this been going on?  
  
Hiei: You're sick why didn't you tell us?  
  
Mother: Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Kurama: No you're not, tell us how long has this been going on?  
  
Mother: Well for about a month now I think.  
  
Hiei: A month! Why didn't you tell us? We could of help you sooner.  
  
Kurama: Lets get you to bed now shall we.  
  
Kurama takes his mother to her bad while Yukina and Hiei put up the groceries. Once they were done all three of them sat down on the sofa. There was silence for about 30 minutes then Kurama started to talk.  
  
Kurama: So what do you guys think we should do about this.  
  
Yukina: Well I'm not sure. How can Mother be sick.  
  
Hiei: There are no doctors near by and Yukina's healing powers is not strange enough yet.  
  
Kurama: One of us can possibly go and find help, but who will go?  
  
Hiei: I can go while you two help out mother.  
  
Yukina: All right sounds fine with me how about you Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Hai fine with me too.  
  
Hiei: All right I guess I'll go and get ready to leave.  
  
So Hiei went to find help for their mother. In the mean time Yukina and Kurama helped their mother out, but she just keep on getting worse each day. Months went by and still no sign of Hiei. So Kurama decided to go and look for him.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry my dear litter sister I'll be back with help and Hiei in no time. Take good care of Mother.  
  
Yukina: Hai but don't be too long.  
  
Kurama: I wont.  
  
Kurama left that day to go find his lost brother and find help for his mother. Another month went by and Kurama is not back yet with Hiei or help. Yukina thought to herself "Were can those two be? mother is getting worse." So Yukina just waited and tried to use her power to keep their mother alive, but she is getting to a point were nothing can help her now. A Year went by since Kurama left. It looks like there is no help for their mother now.  
  
Hiei: I wonder how long it has been sense I left. It must be at least half of a year or more. I hope mother is all right. Now lets see which way should I go now.  
  
An Anonymous Voice from above: Where's you going in such a hurry? 


	3. Unsuspected Suprises

Kitty-chan: Hello there! I hope you all like my second chapter and that it was easier to read this time. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, I appreciate it a lot. This chapter is all about what's happening to every one while they're on the journey, to find help for their mother.  
  
Hiei: So who is this strange character that popped out of no were.  
  
Kitty-chan: Just read and you will know soon enough Hiei.  
  
Hiei: First you tell me that Yukina isn't going to read this, but she dose. Now you end the chapter with me running into someone that I have no clue how it is, and you're not even going to tell me.  
  
Kitty-chan: Okay now back to the story. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Hiei: Why do you keep doing that?!  
  
Kitty-chan: Hehehe I love doing that.  
  
CHAPTER 3 UNSUSPECTED SUPRISES  
  
Review: Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama's mother gets sick. Hiei is the  
first to take off to find help, but he doesn't show up after a few  
months. Then Kurama tacks off to look for Hiei and help. While there  
gone, Yukina stays and looks after their mother, which is getting  
sicker each day. Now we focus on Hiei who is still searching for  
help. Than all of the sudden an anonymous voice comes from above  
Hiei. Who or what is this anonymous voice?  
  
Hiei: Who are you and why did you stop me?  
  
The anonymous Voice: Who am I, you say? Hehehehe Well non-other then Jin the wind masters.  
  
Hiei: Jin ha! You must be of the Janifi ~ The group that Jin is in. Sorry if I spelled it wrong and if I port the wrong name.~  
  
Jin: Hehe that's right. Now what are you doing walking around these parts of the forest? You don't want to get heart now do you little one.  
  
Hiei: What  
  
Jin:  
  
Hiei: I'm looking for help for my mother, who is very ill right now. So Get out of my way!  
  
Jin: Oh you are a very pushy one now aren't you? *Then looked up in the sky* Well now I believe I've heard that some were before. I believe it was from a young and cute ice apparition, I believe.  
  
Hiei: An ice apparition! Did she tell you her name? (An ice apparition it can't be, Yukina can it? She should be with mother right now not out looking for help. I have to hurry up if Yukina came by here! Some thing major must be going on!) *Hiei though to him self*  
  
Jin: No I don't recall the young lady telling me here name, but she did asked if I ran across a copula of demons. One named Hiei and the other Kurama.  
  
Hiei: YUKINA! (Were could you have gone. What's up with Mother and Kurama) *Takes of running to the direction of their house*  
  
Jin: Yukina was that her name? *He said while confused* Oh what that fellow just ran off. Were could he have gone.  
  
Far, far away form where Hiei and Jin were talking we run into Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Where is this place? I haven't been here before. I wander if mother is all right? I haven't seen anyone for help not even Hiei.  
  
The area is a very a masteries place. You can't even see a thing around you, it's so fogy out. Seem to be no one or nothing in sight of what you can see. All of the sudden there were noses all around Kurama.  
  
Kurama: *whispering to him self very quietly* I better be high alert. Passably should change into my true form.  
  
So he did. Into a fox spirit so he won't be recognize as some one surprised. All of the sodden Kurama was being chased by something but by what. Then he all of the sudden he fell throw this strange hole. It seemed to never end then all of the sudden. BOOM! He lands right on his back, which knocked him out. Mean while why this is going on, Yukina is out looking for her two brothers but apparently she is lost. In the middle of no were, at a place that she never seen before. Yukina have been traveling for about a week now, but she is starting to feel funny. She has been away from the ice for a little too long. So Yukina starts to head back. Its has been at least two days sense Hiei started to run back home, and he finally made it.  
  
Hiei: *slightly panting* I finally made it back home.  
  
Creek! Goes the door of the house.  
  
Hiei: Its dark in here. Looks like no one has been in here for days. Yukina, Mother! Are you in here? Mother, Yukina! I wonder were and what happen to them. What's that? Looks like the only room with light. *Surprise look* It's a not.. From Yukina.  
  
The Note:  
Dear Brothers if you ever come back before I get back, or if I find you this is for you both. Please read this a.s.a.p.  
  
As you can tell Mother is gone now. It's been about a year seen you dear brothers have gone to look for help. I've gone to look for you. Mother has written a letter for use. Once she died, mother waned use to fulfill her wishes. If you look out of the window you will see mothers grave. I port a barrier up that only you tow can pass. I most go now so that all I'll say hope to find you soon dear brothers.  
  
Love Yukina  
  
Hiei: *looks out of the window behind him* Mother, I've never wily now you that well. Fell well dear Mother. *Terns completely around and walks out of the back door to the grave. Suddenly he fells a chill. * It must be Yukina's barrier, I should be able to pass. *Walks throw the barrier to the grave. There, sat a fancy grave made of ice just for their mother. Hiei looked down and see a not sitting up against it, along with a small peace of paper. * Another not from you Yukina. It reads:  
  
Dear brothers this barrier will only last for eight years. Hopefully you two will come here in time. Love Yukina  
  
Hiei: Yukina. *looks down and sees another letter* It's from mother. "To my dear children" He then opens it up. He finds a picture and a not. The image was of them on the snowy day. After he looked at the picture he read the not:  
  
To My dear children, I thank you for taking care of me. But my time to leave this earth is coming soon. I wish that I could see all of you happy once again playing in the snow like that day when this here picture. Ever sense you left me I treasured it and I will always treasurer it in my heart forever. Yukina has been taking care of me for about a year, trying to keep me live. Waiting for her dear brothers to come back with the help they went to look for. But you two never came and I can't wait any longer for you. I told sweet Yukina to look for you once I pass away and hopefully she did. Coming back with you two reading this together. If not then find the others to bring them back here. For my wish is that you'll always remember that you are family. Never ever forget that you are always brother and sister forever. Always stay to gather with this in your mind. I love you three and I'm always with you even though I'm not were you can see me. Well my time is almost up I'm getting tired, I must say farewell to you now, and never forget,  
  
Love your Mother  
  
~*~ Well I hope that you liked this chapter. And hope it was easier to read this time. It heard for me to use the spell check because of my reading skills. So I appaloosas if I have the wrong word for the sentences. I've been trying to get help with it but every one is so busy around here. Please read and review. Thank you so much. 


End file.
